Forgetting Edward
by Homerunhitter
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Felix finds Bella mourning in the forest and brings her back to meet Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Will she choose to be killed or changed? ON SLIGHT HIATUS!
1. Edward

**AN: This is officially my 3****rd**** fanfic so I'm optimistic!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or its characters; if I did, you couldn't have them anyway!**

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward is the only thing flashing through my mind as I walk through the forest… where did he go! Tears are streaming down my face like missiles and I don't even attempt to stop them.

What's the point? What is the point of hiding my dismay and pain? What is the point of even living?

Edward left me. I have no reason to live. I have no reason to continue my walk out of the retched forest of the place I once called home.

Edward was home.

I miss you Edward!

**AN: Did ya'll like it? I know its short but I'm posting the next chapter in a few minutes so you don't have to wait much longer!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	2. Beautiful Nomad

**AN: This is chapter 2 so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: You read it in the last chapter so I won't even waste my energy!**

I awoke to a muffled branch snapping off one of the many trees above my head. Still groggy from the night before, I got up and searched for anything that could be related to the sound and saw something I never thought was possible!

I saw a vampire with bigger muscles than Emmet!

I immediately ran for my life thinking the vampire might be a nomad, nomads wouldn't spare a human life for anyone! I tripped, sled, hit, and fell on anything that got in my way. I finally stopped when I remembered why I was in this ghastly forest, Edward left me.

Turning slowly, I faced the vampire who just might do e the favor of killing me. At last I got a good look at the offender who was strolling towards me like he was just another hiker in the woods.

I would have thought he was human if I hadn't seen him moments ago glistening in the minimal morning rays of sunlight, he was beautiful! He had the body of a Heavy Weight Champion, the face of an angel, the hair of a god, and the strut of a supermodel. He was perfect in every possible way, but he was no Edward.

"Isabella Swan?" said the vampire, "I have someone who would love to meet you!"

**AN: Amazing, alright, ok, horrible? Any feedback is helpful to me!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Time To Go

**AN: Hey, I'm back! I grown attached to this story over the last half hour of writing every chapter! I hope you are as hopeful this story will succeed as I am! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *grumble* I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT OK! WILL U STOP MAKING ME CONFESS IT! * stalks off***

Recap of Events:

"_Isabella Swan?" said the vampire, " I have someone who would love to meet you!"_

Present Time:

I marveled at the soft and gentle sound of the man's voice, not fully understanding the words he spoke. He sprung me out of LaLaLand by snapping softly in front of me eyes until they gained focus again.

Predictably, I blushed deep crimson and shaded my face with my hair.

"Who might that be?" I was hoping, in the back of my head, that it might be Edward.

The vampire smiled, "It is not anyone you would know." I recognized a light hint of Italian accented in his voice.

Dang, he can read minds too! Not even Edward can read my mind.

"Can you….," I pointed to my head. I was still too mesmerized by him to form complete sentences.

His smile grew into a grin. "No, I cannot but your summoner can, and he would very much like to show you!" And with that he reached out a hand and, apparently, expected me to grab it."I don't bite. Human speed would take to long!" I considered that for a second then grabbed his outstretched hand and let him pull me up onto his back.

Wow! De sha vu!

**AN: I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	4. Welcome to Volterra!

**AN: I**m** B**a**C**k**! Did yall miss me? I am surprised by the number of hits I got on this story, never thought I could get over 100 hits in 8 days!**

**Its my sisters birthday today! Lu**V** u Si**S**sY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…. U suck for making me admit it!**

Climbing on to the beautiful vampire made my heart ache for Edward! Having bronze/brown hair in my face really didn't help either.

His back was hard and muscular but to say it was uncomfortable would be a lie, I could have fallen asleep during any normal circumstances. Unfortunately, there is nothing normal about my life since I moved away from Arizona.

Absolutely nothing.

_UUGGGHHH!_ Once he started running, I felt queasy and nauseous so I lay my head on his ice cold shoulder blade and it helped, somewhat, so I peeked out one eyes and saw the entire forest rushing by in a matter of seconds. Somehow, he was faster than Edward. _OH MY GOD! _I squeezed my eyes shut until he told me the trip was over.

"Your eyes look like you welded them together!" Chuckling, he gently pulled me off his back.

I grimaced, "Next time, tell me if you plan on going over 300 miles per hour! I think we even ran over water!"

His constant grin widened considerably. "Hates to go fast," he mimicked writing himself a note, " I'll remember that!" Even though I felt my cheeks coloring, I grinned at his humor!

"How old are you?" I didn't think before saying it, it just popped out of my mouth. "You look around 18, but I know what you are so I have to ask."

He just turned and opened his arms as if to hug the city in front of him.

I just realized there was a city in front of him.

"Welcome to Volterra!" He was practically bremed at the place where, apparently, my summoner resides.

_FINE! DON'T ANSWER ME!_

**AN: Like it? My birthday is coming up and a great present is a review…**

**PLEASE!**

**If you review, I will make you a character in Aro's guard!**


	5. Meeting Demitri and Seeing the Sights

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really lazy this summer; I usually don't even wake up until almost 3:00 p.m.! Here is what I have got so far….. Hope you like it!**

"Wow!" I felt as if I was looking through someone else's eyes. There was no way I was in the presence of something so beautiful! I couldn't possibly be! Yet, here I am with Volterra beckoning. It was nearly as gorgeous as the vampire beside me…. Almost.

I sneak a quick glance at him as he walks across the cobblestone street to a parked, bright red SUV and takes out some automatic keys and unlocks the front door. Apparently, he thought running would be a faster way to America, which with the way he runs was a pretty smart decision!

"Felix!"

_Felix? So thats the vampire's name..._

I was about to step off the side walk and cross over to the car when a vampire a little shorter than Felix turned the nearest corner.

He took a small step toward Felix. Midstride, he caught my sent. I saw him stiffen and scan the street for pedestrians.

Suddenly, he was hunched over me with a hungry look in his crimson eyes and a smug grin on his lips. Normally, I would be terrified but, since he obviously knew Felix, I wasn't worried. I _was_ agitated, though.

"_Felix!" _I hissed. "Tell your buddy to _back off_! I didn't do anything to him." I glared at the newcomer then turned towards Felix. He looked kind of angry too!

"Stop it, Demitri. Aro wants to speak with her." He paused, then lowered his voice despite the lack of company. "She knows about us." Demitri looked shocked. He took his eyes off me and stared at Felix, as if he was trying to find a sign that told him he was lying. When he couldn't find one he stepped back and looked me up and down.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. I knew all vampires are beautiful but apparently, Italy harbors some Adonis lookalikes. Not a good feeling to have one of them studying you like a science project.

After about a minute of him just staring at me I kind of cracked. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" The trip, even small and quick, was starting to weigh on me. I was starting to feel drowsy. That, plus the irriation at Demitri, really wasn't a good mix for me!

He grinned. "Spunk, that's a good trait to have! She will make a great addition to our family... strange, if she knows about us... why hasn't she been turned yet?" Demitri seemed like he was speaking more to himself than us but Felix answered anyway. "Aro will check her and tell us later." So far their conversation was jumbling my thoughts, but I recognized the word _family_.

Felix opened the car door. I didn't think fighting a vampire for shotgun was a good idea so I went ahead and sat in the backseat. Between glaring at Demitri and gawking at Felix, I decided looking out the window was probably best to get caught doing. I felt different around these vampires. I didn'thave that restless feeling of danger like I did around the Cullens. I realized between yelling at Demitri and befriending Felix, I was acting differently too! I put the thought out of my mind.

As we drove down the winding streets of Volterra, I gazed at the beautiful buildings and plazas. Everything was made out of either red brick or colorful stones. I saw bridal boutiques, farmers markets, shoe stores, and coffee shops along almost every road. I watched ravens fly around in the sky and little old ladies feeding the ones on the ground from a park bench. Men in crisp suits were walking along the sidewalks with their wives who were wearing blood red scarves and thick framed black sunglasses. I saw a young woman in an old gray sweatshirt pushing a yellow baby stroller. In a word, Volterra was _perfect_!

**AN: Was it good? I know none of my chapters are very longs I tried to add more adjectives and verbs. I think I like this chapter the most so far! **

**Tell me what you think! Review please!**


	6. Along For the Ride

**AN: I know you all probably want to hurt me for taking so long but I have a good reason! Coach said that I have to have at least a 97 to start tutoring kids and I was working hard to beat that. I ended up with a 99! I get to start helping around Thursday. I felt like I should update this story before then. **

**Note to my reviewers:**

**LUV YALL!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… well, except the things that I own! **

The drive was pretty uneventful compared to the time leading up to it. The only time Felix talked was to yell at Demitri in Italian or to talk to me about what I have learned about vampires. Demitri seemed to block out Felix, usually to flirt with me from the front seat or to talk on the phone with someone. I stayed quiet for most of the drive but I got anxious before it was over.

We were still surrounded by beautiful old buildings but they were gradually increasing in size and magnitude. We had just passed a house that greatly resembled the Taj Mahal and I started fidgeting.

"Are we there yet?" Yes, I know that sounds childish but when you're surrounded by vampires hundreds of years old, everything sounds like that.

Felix looked at me through the rearview mirror smiling and Demitri laughed. I guess they found me amusing.

"We don't have much longer. Volterra is very close to the castle." My eyes bugged out.

"CASTLE? You are taking me to a castle?"

"Yes."

"WHY?"

Felix laughed. "Where do you think we live?"

"You LIVE in a castle?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Demitri looked at me. "Didn't you just ask that?"

I glared. So far, Demitri wasn't my favorite person. "Shut up!"

Demitri laughed again and glanced at Felix.

"What did I say about feisty?" I groaned. I was starting to wish I had put up a fight when Felix came and found me…. Even if it wouldn't have helped.

I decided to keep quiet after that and soon enough, we pulled up o a gigantic iron gate. Felix leaned out of the window and pressed his hand to a digital pad and the gate opened slowly.

I gaped.

Demitri turned towards me. "Just because were old, doesn't mean we aren't modern!"

Felix furrowed his brows. "That makes no sense! For an Ivy League Scholar, you're a moron!"

"Whatever."

**AN: Sorry it' so short. Next chapter will have her actually meeting everyone, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
